fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zemo Rebels
Zemo Rebels. During the event--Zemo: Endangered Specimen List and Young Zemo, the Calibre is destroyed by the Zemo under the order of the U.S. government. Those youngsters who joined the Zemo are no more Zemo Monners, Xia, and other Xia relatives. They are forced to join or suffer the consequences against the government. Leaving the decisions whether they register to join or not, they saw the errors and others dont see the errors that is what they saw in their own eyes about what happening to the Calibre is a lot of damage and ruining the reputation of the Zemo. The Europe kicked the Zemo out of its country and informed the Zemo not to infer with its business because the Europe loved the Calibre all the times and learnt that Zemo destroyed the Calibre wholly. The Zemo Rebels are oposing the Zemo because they felt something alike of what they remembered of having ties with the Xia in the questions of the supposedly alternative counterparts of theirs in which they are not supposed to disobey the Zemo. This gives the Zemo Rebels the questions whether they are actually doing what they are thinking the best for themselves. The False Zemo--Vottawatts, Megaton, Espio II, Shizok, and M'Kaar agree to make fun of the Zemo, making it look bad on news and confusing the world to think that the Zemo is back to young counterparts of theirs. In a despite of their relationship status with the Zemo, they rejected the Zemo and informed the Zemo not to bother them because they have good reasons not to join or register either way. They face their own confrontation against the dangers of the anti-mutant agencies. The Zemo Monners--Tiger Cat, Taky, Leopard Cat, Beryllium, Kolt, Koltan, Koce, Pharanyx, Shadow Lioness, Steele, Black Catgirl, Mantis, Mavis, Remilly and Mach 10. They faced their own confrontation to lose their ties with the Xia due to an event. They do not remember of being members of the Xia, leaving their status questioning them whether if they want to join the Zemo or not. They are not sure to accept the offers from the Zemo, but still, they do not side with the Zemo. Little Cats--Red Tabby, Jungle Cat, Thundercat, Reedcat, Shadow Lioness, Tawny Cat, Steppe, Ranaq, Ster, Catgirl, Suncat, Kodkod, Ocelot, and Suncat II. Red Tabby confused that Steppe left the team because Red Tabby is joining the Zemo as she trusts her mother of being Big cat member. Her status upsetted the Little Cats so much by making the Little Cats fall apart. Jungle Cat, Thundercat, and Tawny Cat left the Little Cats and went to different continents--Africa, South America, and Europe. Ocelot and Kodkod broke up and Ocelot blamed Kodkod for saving her life from Render while Catgirl needed help. Reedcat decided to join with Suncat, following Steppe's feet in Japan. Shadow Lioness left and joined with Steele and Remilly. Ster and Ranaq left and went to the Middle East. Suncat II had been working undercover for something while she is watching out for Catgirl's back. Catgirl transffered to Copolice again by checking what went on with the Copolice's status. Category:Team Category:2009